This story is not eternal
by Out-thereinparadise
Summary: Their wedding day was special just like anybody else's. They were no longer children, grew and turned into adults together. Everything was going fine at least that's how it seemed on their first honeymoon: One shot, KiddLu


**Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece**

**Warning: OOC**

* * *

><p>Luffy he was the definition of beauty, fragile like a rose.<p>

Kidd was a beast enslaved by his impulse.

Their wedding day was special just like anybody else's. They were no longer children, grew and turned into adults together. Everything was going fine at least that's how it seemed on their first honeymoon.

"I promise to be with you to love you forever and eternity." Kidd would say to Luffy and Luffy to Kidd.

As time passes by their relationship begins to exhaust they grew tired. Luffy doesn't even notice it because he is blind. Love made him blind. Luffy can no longer stand this monotony.

"I don't want to have only one lover," at least that's what Kidd told his drinking buddies, "I go out with others and Luffy doesn't even notice."

Luffy was blind, but he was no fool. He had his doubts. He spent so many nights alone. The first time was the hardest. Kidd gave Luffy an infidelity for each rose. His forgiveness was his weakness, because what happens once will always repeat itself once more.

They started to fight. As it seems Kidd didn't like it. He became insensitive and aggressive. Luffy is scared as tears begin to fall, after Kidd pushes Luffy, and the first punch is thrown. Leaving Luffy out of breath.

'Please tell me that this did not happen...' Luffy thinks to himself still gasping for breath. 'Tomorrow everything will have changed and this will only be a terrible memory. I know that he loves me, I know that he won't hurt me again, and there will be no more scars. Tomorrow will be a new day and once again we will be happy again.'

A few hours pass and Luffy settles for an 'I'm sorry' and a simple hug. Luffy doesn't give it a second thought because he doesn't want to lose Kidd. Luffy feels powerless and both panic and fear. He still can't believe after so many years. Luffy wonders how he fell under the bridge.

This silence doesn't help him. Luffy doesn't know what to do. Luffy knows this was the first time and won't be the last.

—

As the days go by this becomes normal behavior. Luffy can't stop it and is unable to defend himself. He can't do much but pray for his luck. As time passes Luffy's love slowly turns into hatred.

—

Kidd doesn't love Luffy but wants him to be his forever. "If you're not mine you won't be anyone else's!"

Luffy can't stand it anymore. When Luffy wanted to speak up it was already too late. Luffy realized that he lived with the devil.

—

I'd rather not tell you the ending. This story doesn't last forever.

—

**Luffy P.O.V**

I need to get out, put an end to this, be stronger than that beast, I need to get out. I want to live. I want to live! I have so many scars I can't anymore... I hurt so much, from all this bleeding. There is nothing that can cover up this bruise that is my heart. I don't know how much more I can take… I don't have any more tears to cry. Every corner of my soul is bruised.

Please tell me that this did not happen, tell me that he had forgotten. Tomorrow everything will have changed and this will all have been just a terrible dream… Tomorrow will be a new day…

I wanted to live… But you kept my laments silent with your brutality. You turned me into another sad story. Your frustration was your perdition.

It's far too late to turn back. I will never get another opportunity.

I will only be another bad day for the local newspaper. But my pain will be your prison and if I could I would change all of your miseries. I would give everything so you could understand just for a second all of my suffering.

I hope that at least my story doesn't stay in the memory. And after a new path I hope that this story never repeats itself.

This story wasn't eternal.

I wanted to live, I wanted to be stronger. Walk forward and never look back. I shouldn't have stayed silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. I felt like there was no other way of ending this.**


End file.
